‘ZF06-051’ was selected from a seedling family in Lowell, Oreg. in 2006 for its attractive shape and foliage. The selection was propagated by softwood cuttings in 2006 using traditional methods and a replicated plot of 3 plants was established in the same location in 2007. The variety has been observed in this location in 2008 through 2012. It has also been observed in California and Washington in 2011 and 2012.